


Sunflowers

by jokesjin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Young and In Love, countryside AU, minkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokesjin/pseuds/jokesjin
Summary: United by their small and cozy town, Boo Seungkwan and Kim Mingyu feel the ever-lasting heat of a countryside summer fling.





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely into MinKwan! wanted to try it out, hope you like it.  
> I'm not a professional writer so I hope you still like this. Not one of my best works but I wanted to experiment with style :)

_Journal of mine,_

Hello! Starting this off overly excited. An exciting tone makes this much less embarrassing than it really is. It gets lonely out here where I live. To be exact, in the middle of nowhere. Not an understatement. This place is quite desolate. School just ended, and my mom wants me to start writing down my memories, so I can look back on them one day. What the hell can I write about?

"Seungkwan, come in here" she called, the day our holidays began.

"What is it?" I said as I came into the kitchen. By looking at her face, I could see something was up, an inexplicable feeling.

There were tears in her eyes and I began to feel increasingly worried. Is it too bad if I admit I was clenching every muscle of my body (including my butt cheeks)? Her hands were behind her back, holding onto something I had never seen before. A hot pink coloured book, with sparkly glitters on the front. The name "JOAN" was carefully stoned on there, with unicorns and glittering flowers. She took it from behind her hands and gave it to me.

"I want you to have this," she confessed, looking less anxious. "It's a big deal to me that you stay in touch with yourself, write down all of your memories and feelings. The ones you can't share with me included. You're seventeen now, and I don't want you to forget this summer at camp. It's an important one."

I sighed in relief. "Why did you have to be so dramatic about it - wait - don't cry, mom. Sorry, I'll think about writing in- I will write in it. I promise! Please don't be upset, god!"

It seems important to mention that this year my mother and father argued a lot, and are currently separated. I guess that she doesn't want me to be mad or keep my feelings to myself, as per usual. I took it in my hands and brushed over it. It didn't feel appropriate to comment on why it was called Joan and why was it hot pink (not that hot pink ever bothered me, if I owned any piece of clothing in that colour, I'm sure I would look hot). I hugged my mom and left her smiling/crying in the kitchen by herself. And now we're here. With a pink glittery journal. ~~Joan-al. Anal???~~ Scratch that, I'm never thinking of puns again.

So where are we left off now? Sixty days of summer to go, and what should I do? I signed up for farming camp, just a few miles away, starting tomorrow. I might seem like I have no future prospects but I'm enthusiastic about it. Not all people from small towns are farmers. There are barely any farmers in our town. My mom is actually a veterinarian, so it does not run in the family. You might think "Who is a farmer willingly?" Well, Joan, that's me. I'm an aspiring farmer. A seed appreciator. A lover of harvests. Kinky for plants. Not really. This really started when I was six years old, watching TV and heard my neighbour, Mrs Norris, singing cheerfully through my window. I looked at her, to find she was planting seeds for apple trees to grow in her backyard. I was very stunned by it. Since then, she let me water her plants every now and then. Her garden is truly beautiful. With fruits, vegetables and amazing flowers, it looks like it comes out of a movie. Every spring, it glistens even more. I just really admire how it becomes such a centre for nature, for animals and for the air. Wait - Why does this sound so nerdy???

Let's talk about the camp. At school, my teacher pointed out to me one day that he had seen me water her plants, and harvest them. I told him about this honest dream of mine, and he wasn't as shocked as everyone else, including you Joan. Like me, we both see how much farming has developed. It's really not about eating corn in straw hats. For me, it's much more than that. The summer camp is quite acclaimed nationally, and it could really trace out the future for me, one in nature. So my teacher arranged it for me and convinced my mom as well. Surprisingly easy. I think she let me go because she's happy that her child isn't a huge

~~~

_Joan,_

The big day!

My mom drove me after she checked around twenty times if I had all my things (journal included). In the car, I looked over the leaflet, "CAMP YOUNG FARMERS" it read. So many different courses from, "Cooking with Nature" to "Plants are Actually Cool" to "Music with Plants". My stomach was tingling with excitement. My mom dropped me off at the meetup spot where people from the area would get onto the bus that would drive us there (considering it's a farmers camp, it is not in a place easily found by GPS). I wasn't surprised by the number of people, as a whole we were around twenty. Everyone looked somewhat intimidating. Considering I don't even have that many friends, one could say I was anxious.

As I wrote these things down, I noticed a shadow coming behind me, covering my writing. I looked back, holding my journal close to me, and found a rather tall boy, tan in complexion, smiling at me. A rather mischevious smile if I must say.

"Very pink. It suits you," he said in a low almost husky voice. I got physical chills. Remember I said he was tall? He was actually very tall. I couldn't help noticing (obviously) his muscled body. His arms were tan and strong. I really can't describe them anymore because I might faint. I'll sum it up for you. He was very very hot.

"Are you sure you got the right bus? This is for farming camp?" I asked him, throwing some sass. He did make fun of my pink journal.

He nodded in a charming but rather obnoxious manner and was the first to get on. I was quite overwhelmed.

I had to write some of this down in case I fell dead and someone really wanted to know what he looked like. He had this black hair that fell onto his forehead, in a styled yet effortless manner. His eyes were this darkish shade of brown, but oh boy did they stand out. Don't come for dark eyes. I could see he had kind eyes. His jaw was - sharp. Sharp and masculine. His lips pretty and round with these cutely uneven teeth. His smile was indescribable as a whole. I'm smiling as I'm writing this. That's what it did to me in the few seconds that we spoke. I hadn't been there for five minutes and I had already seen handsome men.

I was the last one to get on the bus, as there was a larger line of people in front of me. I was distracted and the background chatter didn't bring me out of my overwhelmed state. In the dark bus, I noticed that all seats were taken except one. One seat. Next to the same tall boy outside. I shuffled along the aisle and sat there, with my bag in my lap.

"This is going to be fun," he whispered into my ear, giving me a half smile, looking at me with his dreamy eyes.

The bus started moving right after. Now I knew my summer would not be a forgettable one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to make it clear that the journal says Joan (the name) on the front, so Seungkwan started calling it Joan. Like a person. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
